In Time
by Kyashidie
Summary: When Cody is telling the turtles and Splinter how they came to be in 2105 and what has happened since their own time one little part sounds oddly familiar to one turtle
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm back with a continuation of my last SAINW story Aftermath (which I am so glad you all liked). I briefly mentioned I might do another SAINW story at the end of Aftermath and some of you commented that you might like another one and so this is the result. And I finally had time to type this up.**

**I was rewatching the fast forward season and I came up with the idea that somewhere in Cody's future, SAINW actually happened, but since Donnie 'fixed' it when he got sent to the dimension it grew and became the future they meet Cody in. So after they get rescued by Serling and is taken back to Cody's home. When Cody is showing them the room with all the gear he collected he tells them what happened and he mentions something that is all to familiar to the purple masked turtle. **

**I don't know exactly how long this one will be yet (but its going to be at least 3 chapters) I hope you enjoy the first chapter who knows**

**P.S. If you have not read my SAINW story Aftermath you might want to read that before this story for upcoming chapters but it is not needed.**

**So without further a dew here is In time **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, the episode future shellshock or the 6****th**** season in the 2k3 series Fast forward. **

* * *

Much has happened in the past few years. After our little trip into different universes sent by the ultimate Draco. Leo left to go see one of master's friends called the Ancient One for a little while because he thought he failed us after our last battle. And we also got a new lair _again _after it got ambushed by the foot,

I turned into a savage mindless monster from the outbreak virus created by Bishop, After I got waited on hand and foot bay my brothers because they were afraid of a relapse, sure I was afraid of that too but Leatherhead said it was unlikely. I don't remember anything that happened after I got to April's but by my brothers explanations (and some by Casey and April) it was pretty bad and that I tried to bite Mikey's leg off. I apologized to them a lot and told them I was sorry that I couldn't remember anything but they told me not to worry about it.

Oh and after that we went on a little trip to Japan and studied with some others, that later became our friends, and the Ninja Tribunal. Hopefully everything will calm down now since we are home and finally starting to get back into a normal routine but in our lives it never stays quiet for long.

The turtles were finally settled into their new lair in the pump station at turtle pond and just like every other night in the other lairs Raphael and Michelangelo were fighting for the remote. At least things were finally getting back into a somewhat normal routine.

"You know it's my day to have the tv tonight" Raph yelled to his littlest brother

"Yeah your lucky day. We are watching a sci-fi megathon" Mikey said changing the channel once again to the twenty-four hour sci-fi marathon he wanted to watch

Raph threatened to flip him instead of the channels if he didn't give him the remote and change it to the ultimate smackdown wrestling he wanted to watch tonight and he actually looked like he was serious but with Raph he always looked serious.

But Mikey didn't see the threat in his red masked brother's face and promptly stuck his tongue out blowing rasberries.

"Uggh get back here" Raph tried to grab the remote from him but Mikey just laughed and moved out of the way making his older brother even angrier.

Leonardo, Donatello and Master Splinter watch the two turtles fight over the little black box from the sidelines. And while Leo was saying how 15 years of ninja training it all came down to this Splinter was questioning himself on where he went wrong on raising those two shaking his head. Donnie looked like he was going to say something but stayed silent watching red vs. orange fight over one of the most precious items in the sewer.

Just as Mikey thought he won the remote Leo and Donnie jumped form the spot they were watching from and tackled Mikey with Raph underneath. With every turtle trying to get the remote it slipped out of their hands and fell to the rug below out of their reach.

Splinter saw a point of action and put his walking stick on the rug and twisted it and flipped it into the air. Jumping up for the remote he took the rug still twisted on his walking stick he wrapped his sons up, sat on the couch and caught the remote falling into his paw.

Their sensei told them it was pointless for them to be fighting when they knew his stories were coming on in five minutes.

But Mikey being Mikey had to counter act and always had to get his way (I mean he is the youngest after all). He just had to have those five minutes to spare to watch the sci-fi movie as he thought five minutes to watch was better than nothing. He reached for the remote, still tied up in the rug, with his toe but as soon as he pressed the button there was a big bright light and then everything went white.

* * *

**A/N: This is only the start. If you did not notice this chapter is a part of the first episode in the fast forward series Future Shell Shock. This chapter will probably be the only one that is almost exact to what happened in the show, the other is beginning into the story. **

**Please review I love to hear your comments **

**P.S. I know this chapter was a little short but I promise the next one will be a little bit longer **


	2. The Journal

**I'm back! Sorry this chapter is so late I have been gone away from my computer all summer in the middle of nowhere. Then for the past few weeks I have been settling in at my new life in college and have been very busy with all of the stuff loaded onto me. So ****_hopefully _****I will update on the weekends or Monday since I have no classes on the weekend and only one on Mondays. If I have time to write. But I will make time for you. Thanks to those who favorited and commented on the first chapter! **

* * *

Donatello's POV

It all happened so fast. One minute we were all in the lair and then next thing we knew is that we were transported 100 years into the future to 2105. We were found by April and Casey's great great grandson Cody and how he accidentally transported us from our time into his via his time window. We were walking around his mansion apartment and looking at all what the future contained. It was unlike the grim future I was sent to by the ultimate Draco (but I try not to think about that anymore). He also has a robot servant named Serling who has been trying to get us back into our own timeline since we got here. But much to his demise we are currently stuck in this time stream because the time window Cody built was ruined by us coming here. When Cody gives us the grand tour of his home he stops into a room he calls the artifact room. I can see why it is filled with memorabilia of us, April and Casey.

"So you've been like collectin our stuff ova the years" Raph commented looking around while putting on the red mask Cody had in his artifact room

"Well some of the things in here are replicas because the real things got destroyed in a huge war"

That caught my attention, as I turned to look at Cody with a confused look on my face

"A war? What kind?" I asked

"Well I don't know a lot about it but I do know it was about 70 or so years in the past and it involved who you know as the shredder" Cody answered

"That would be about 30 years into the future from our own time wouldn't it?" Leo asked

All Donnie could do was shake his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, if Cody was saying was true the future he was sent to really existed and will eventually happen once they get back to their own time. He couldn't let that happen, he _wouldn't_ let that happen.

Just by thinking of the horrors that could become, Don could feel tears just waiting to come out. He couldn't just start crying in front of everyone, he had to get out of there before anyone noticed.

"Donatello? Are you alright my son?"

_Crap, why did it have to be sensei. Alright play it like you're not about to cry because of a stupid dimension_

"Um yeah sensei I'm fine. So Cody is there any other information about this war you were talking about?"

"Yeah, I found a journal of April's that was pretty worn but you can still read it." Cody exclaimed

"Thanks" Donnie said as he was handed the old war torn journal

"Couldn't reading something from the past alter our future when we get back to our own time because we knew something that we shouldn't have?" Leonardo asked

"You are right my son, Donatello I would advise you not to read Miss O'Neil's journal"

"But sensei, knowing this kind of information could stop us from even having this war in the first place. Wouldn't that be helpful?" He asked

"When you put it that way, it does make it a hard decision"

"So can I read a least a part of it, I promise if it get to revealing I'll stop" Donatello begged

Splinter looked at his purple masked son and sighed "You may but only a little bit"

"Thanks Master Splinter" Donnie said and walked out of the room _Now maybe I can find out what happened before I can there. Like why I was gone for so long _

He sat down on the couch in the main living space and started reading from the beginning

_Well it just looks like the first few entries are from when I was still there, let's see what happens when I skip a few pages._ Donatello stopped when something caught his eye

**November 19, 2007**

Donatello stopped reading_ November 2007. _That would only give him a couple of years left with his family before he mysteriously disappears.

**I know I have not written anything in here for a few days but I have been in no mood to say anything. One of my good friends disappeared. I could say he was my best friend we understood each other. No one knows where he went it is just like he disappeared into thin air. No clues to say where he went, not evidence that he was taken, nothing. I don't think anyone realized we all actually needed him. He did so much and did want anything in return. Master Splinter say one day he will return, I believe him but right now I just don't know. It seems just as Donnie disappeared the war with the shredder has gotten stronger he has been taking over the whole New York area. We miss you Donnie come back soon. **

_**-April O'Neil**_

Donatello looked at the page with his eyes wide. Shredder taking over New York right after he disappeared. Wanting to know more he browsed through the rest of the journal to see if he could find something else when his breath got caught in his throat. _No_. Donatello dropped the journal and did the only thing he could do at the moment _Run _he had to get out get some fresh air he should stopped when he could but no he had to look at _that _page. Nobody even noticed as he went into the elevator and ran out of the building.

* * *

**Ooh cliffhanger. What's going to happen next? Only I know. I already have some of the next chapter written so it might be up on the weekend or Monday. Hope you liked it, and if you did don't forget to review it makes me happy and gives me power to get the chapters up faster. **

**P.S. I chose 2007 for the journal entry date because they got sucked into the future in 2005 their time and stayed there for a year according to April in the first episode of back to the Sewers so that would make it sometime in 2006, and I wanted to give Donnie about a year for finding Master Splinter Data bits in BTTS and April and Casey's weeding that ended the series. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter as I promised. I'm supposed to be drawing form my animation class (because I'm going to college to be an animator) even though it is not due until Tuesday, I will gladly draw faster to get the chapters up more quickly for you guys. I also have an idea for a one shot in the 2012 nick universe with Leo, Donnie and brotherly fluff concerning how much Donnie actually does for his family but I don't want to give too much away. So leave a comment if you think this sounds like a good idea. **

**I would like to thank the people who favorite and commented on the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT or the Fast Forward universe.**

* * *

He didn't even know where he was running to, all he knew was he needed to get away, not forever, but just for a little bit. He knew once they were done looking around Cody's house they would find out he was gone, but there was no for them to track him, no shell cells, no scanners, nothing. But that did not matter to him right now, all that mattered is getting away, just for a little while. He would not disappear and leave his family to be in ruins because of him. He needed to think and what he just read in Aprils journal made him want to scream to the world. He kept running not knowing where he was going, he turned the corner and almost ran into somebody

"HEY watch where you going" they yelled

Donnie paid no attention to them and kept on going. He finally came across an abandoned park and decided to stop there for a while to catch his breath. He wondered if his brothers knew he was missing or not and were out looking for him. He would go back to the house eventually but for now he would sit down on a swing and let his mind take over.

* * *

Once everyone else was finished getting the grand tour of Cody's apartment they went their separate ways into the house. Leonardo went to the great room where he saw the journal laying haphazardly on the glass table in front of the couch. But he did not see his purple masked little brother.

"Donnie" he called but he got no answer. _Where could he have gone? _

Just then Master Splinter walked into the room

"Sensei, have you seen Don lately?"

"I am afraid not Leonardo, I have not seen your brother since he went to go read the journal Cody had given him"

"Well the journal is here but not him, maybe Raph or Mikey has seen him"

"I shall look for him also, maybe he has left a note somewhere"

Leo gave a curt nod of the head and went to go look for his other two brothers. He came across Raphael in what would become their temporary dojo for the time that they were here. Leo waited for the right moment to approach his hot headed brother not wanting to get in the middle of him punching the hell out of a punching bag.

"Hey Raph"

"Yeah"

"You haven't seen Donnie lately have you?"

"Nope, sorry haven't seen him. Why?"

"Master Splinter and I can't seem to find him. We found the journal Cody gave him to look over in the great room but he was nowhere to be found. I was going to see if Mikey has seen him"

"Alright. I'll help ya look, he has to be in this place somewhere right?"

"I guess, unless he left without leaving a note or telling one of us"

"Well that would be stupid of him, we don't know around the future yet."

"Yes, but this New York it may have changed a lot in the past 100 years but there has to be some aspects of the city that are still the same."

"Maybe but I don't trust this place yet and if he went out without telling nobody I'm gonna beat the shell out of im" Raph said with a growl in his voice

"We don't know if he did leave here yet. Before we make any assumptions let's go find Mikey and see if he has seen him, alright" Leo said trying to calm his temper headed brother down

Together they went to go look for their youngest and most hyper of all of them. When they finally found him it was truly an odd sight. They found him in the room he would be sleeping in playing with what it looked like a futuristic version of an action figure.

"Mikey what the heck are you doin'?" Raph asked

"Oh hey Raphael, look they made an action figure of the turtle titan" Mikey said excitedly " looks like the future really digs me if they made me into a action figure and put me with the set of limited edition justice force"

"Yeah really nice Mikey still looks like ya playing with dolls to me, listen have ya seen Donnie lately we can't seem to find him"

"Nope haven't seen him"

"Are you sure Mikey, because if he isn't in the apartment that may have ment he went out without having told anybody where he went, and we can't track or call him since we don't have our shell cells" Leonardo asked giving how bad this situation might be in

"Sorry Leo haven't seen him since he begged Master Splinter to read April's journal, but I can help you look for him if you need me to"

"Yeah that's a good idea if it turns out he did leave we might have to go out and look for him" Leo answered

Mikey got up from the bed and followed his brothers out the bedroom door. They walked into the great room where Mater Splinter and Cody were standing there with no Donatello.

"You saw no sign of Donatello either my sons"

"Sorry Sensei none of us has seen him since he went to go read that journal" Leonardo answered for all three of them

"I fear that may be the case of his disappearance"

"What do you mean Sensei?" Michelangelo asked

"Even though I told your brother to beware its contents, it might be the reason for him to be gone this sudden. Cody has told me that in the journal it contains a part of which you have already heard the story of"

"What are you talking about Master Splinter, what you saying makes no sense" Raphael gruffed

"Do you recall the story your brother told us of his adventure with the Ultimate Draco"

"Yeah it took us forever to get Donnie to say what the heck was wrong with him and we come to find out he was sent 30 years into a dark future where the Shredder ruled" Leo said

Splinter nodded his head

"Wait are you saying that, that future actually existed and it is all written down in that journal that Donnie just read" Raph said pointing at the said journal that was still in the spot where Donatello dropped it

"I'm sorry guys I didn't know, this is my fault" Cody said hanging his head down

Leonardo walked over to Cody and put a hand on his shoulder. Cody looked up into Leo's eyes

"No one is blaming you Cody, it's not your fault you didn't know, and neither did we"

"So now what fearless leader?"

"What do you think, we are going to find our brother"

* * *

**Woo longest chapter so far. We had some little flashback moment form Aftermath in there and how this story is tying in with it. Hoped you guys liked it leave a review and tell me how I'm doing and if you want to read the maybe one shot I have in mind. So what do you think will happen next with the others find Donnie and piece him back together again. You will just have to wait for next week. **


	4. Hide and Seek

**Here is the next chapter. Happy almost Mutation Day everyone, I have a few ideas for some stories that are not SAINW based, one maybe for mutation day, I don't know yet, review if these sound like a good idea or if you have any suggestions for stories. But that season finale though, so many feels I've watched it about three or so times already and cringe at the same parts, I'm glad they are bringing in some aspects of the movies and the 2k3 series. Also who saw the preview of the first episode of season 3, Seth Green's voice is going to take some time to get used to since it sounds so different then Jason Biggs, or Dominic's. So excited I wish wither Friday would come faster or that nick would put it up online. So what do you guys think will happen in season three? Sorry for ranting on you guys but I feel like I need to get this out and I don't have any friends to talk to about TMNT and it's making me crazy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teenage mutant ninja turtles, or the fast forward universe. I just own my love for them, my parents are starting to think I'm crazy because I want everything that has the tmnt on it that I could possibly have**

* * *

"So where do you think a 5'0 talking turtle with an IQ of 637 would go in a futuristic city that we know nothing about yet." Raph asked while running throughout the city looking for their missing brother

"Well we know that Donnie likes to play hide and seek when he gets upset and we can't find him"

"Mikey, Donnie doesn't deliberately do it, he just thinks it's better for him to face problems on his own and in tandem create a bigger problem" Leo comments

The threesome stop at an intersecting street looking both ways before crossing they stop at a little part of Times Square where they can think things over. Sitting in silence of a few minutes it is eventually broken by Raphael

"What do you think Donnie read to make him leave?"

"I don't know, but we do know it was about the future he was sent to with the Ultimate Draco"

"But, Leo we promised him that future would never happen, then we get sent here and even though he is a part of creating O'Neil Industries that future did happen whether we stopped it or not"

"I know but we ca deal with everything when we find Donnie and get him back to Cody's place. Now lets think of places Donatello likes to go to be alone"

"The sewer grate to look at the sky" Mikey said

"The junkyard" Raphael inputted

"His lab"

"I remember this one time he wanted to go to this abandoned place down by the docks but sensei wouldn't let him because he thought it would be to dangerous" Leo said

"So the kid like weird stuff, so what"

"That's the point Raph what might be weird to us maybe be normal to Donnie, we have to start thinking like him if we are ever going to find him out here, there is a chance he might not know what to do either" Leo retorted

"That's too much brain power than I can handle Leo no one can think like Donnie and understand what the heck goes on" Mikey supposed

"Yeah I guess you're right, come on guys we better start looking for Donnie again and try to find him before it gets dark"

The turtles got up from the seats and started walking in the opposite direction they came from with Leonardo in the lead with Raphael and Michelangelo trailing closely behind.

* * *

Said purple clad turtle was still sitting in the abandoned park still sitting on the swing, but now swinging lightly with his toes pressing against the ground. He wondered if his brothers were even looking for him. He quickly shook his head of the thought, of course they would be looking for him, they care about him right? If his brothers cared for one another why would he disappear, why would he leave his family and not return. It didn't make sense to him then and it is just even more confusing now. What he read in April's journal was starting to give the situation a little more perspective.

He knows he should just go back so his father or brothers don't worry about him but how can you when you wish something would not happen but find out that its true and it is going to happen whether you like it or not. He couldn't go back knowing what he could do to his family, but leaving could set off another chain reaction. Ugh his head hurt and all he wanted to do was just not think about any of this for at least a month. Convincing himself he probably caused enough grief for one day he got up out of the swing and slowly started walking back to Cody's penthouse apartment.

The other part of Donatello would have been going crazy right now, being in the future and all with all of the technological advancements made throughout the years and what he could make with all of it. The very thought of inventing something in this world made Donatello smile a little not a full one but one just enough to make him realize he shouldn't worry about the past or future right now he just needs to focus on the present and how they were going to get back to their own time.

Donatello stopped short when he heard something or someone yelling what sounded like his name, he want really sure though because at first he thought it was just his imagination, so he kept walking and not paying attention to where he was going when he ran into something hard.

"Sorry" Donnie said looking up and was surprised when the strange person wrapped his arms around his framed and squeezed gently paying closer attention to who this mysterious person was he found out who was hugging him

"Mikey" He breathed out Michelangelo's hold on him was getting tighter and it was becoming hard for him to breathe "Can you release me, I can't really breath anymore"

"Oh sorry dude" he said and quickly release his immediate older brother and looked at him straight in the eye "Where the shell have you been, we've been looking for you for hours"

Donatello winced he didn't realize how long he had been gone but now looking up he noticed that the sun was setting and getting darker outside "Sorry Mikey, I was just on my way back"

"Come on" Mikey said tugging a little on Donnie's hand "Leo and Raph will meet us back at Cody's place we split up so we could find you faster, I'm supposed to meet them back in five minutes so let's hurry up before they come after us"

Donatello nodded so much for clearing his mind on the walk home. He wondered how his older brothers would react when their youngest brother came back with him in tow. It did not seem very pleasant and he could probably expect a lecture from his blue masked brother and his sensei.

He imagined this interaction will not be a pretty sight he sighed inwardly following his younger brother preparing himself for what will be coming in the near future

* * *

**We are coming close to the end of In Time. I hope you guys didn't mind that this chapter was mostly dialogue. I have ideas for one shots but I don't know if I should post them. I might even do another multi chapter story. But if you like how this is going so far leave a review please I would love your feedback on this or anything else. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright here is the chapter where it all comes into play. Sorry this chapter is coming in later than the other chapters that have been coming in I kind of lost motivation to finish this story starting with this chapter. But none the less we are coming to an end of this story one about one or two ore chapters left maybe. I hope you guys are still interested in reading this story. If you have any questions or concerns about anything leave me a review. Also I am thinking of writing a one shot or story that doesn't have to do with SAINW but I don't know what about yet. If you have any suggestions PM me or leave a review. Did you guys see the season three premiere on Friday? I was able to get the student lounge, where we have the TV for my floor, all to myself I think it might take me another episode for me to get used to the voice but overall it was an amazing episode. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT or the season Fast Forward**

* * *

The walk back to Cody's house was made in silence. At first Michelangelo tried to make conversation with his immediate older brother but it seemed like Donatello did not want to talk at that moment. Michelangelo still was in front of Donatello hand still grabbed onto his wrist. Donatello figured just in case he wanted run off again. Donatello was so caught up in his mind that he didn't even realize that they had arrived at Cody's penthouse apartment. Donatello took in a big breath for he knew once he stepped on foot inside he would be bombarded with his two older brothers.

And what do you know that is exactly what they did, what he wasn't expecting was for them to hug him, even Raph.

"We're sorry" what he wasn't expecting an apology too, they didn't need to apologize to for anything, _oh wait_

"I know you guys said you would stop for anything and try for that future not to come true, and I hope it still won't, but this just shed a little more light on it and I got some information that I might have not supposed to have seen but all of that is in the past know and whether or not I or we can stop it that future will come true someday and now that we know we have to make every moment count" Donatello was starting to tear up, no he was not going to cry in front of everyone" I know you guys have been trying to change for me, like Raph and Leo, I know you guys are trying not to fight as much in front of me so I know I won't be the big fight that breaks you guys up or how one of you want to come with me when I go to the junkyard or someplace else so I'm not alone and disappear into the night, I appreciate it I really do but for right now I think all we need is a little familiarity until we get back into our own time" by this point tears were streaming down Donatello's face whether he liked it or not

His three brothers dint know what to say they were dumbstruck on what their brother just said, they felt a little guilty that he know knew they were altering their lifestyle to make sure the future that was his nightmare never came true. But now that is was shed in light that this future will possibly happen Donatello just wanted things to be normal, and how could they deny him that

Mikey was the first one to get out of his shock and immediately hugged his brother, Raph and Leo were following suit not long after

"We're sorry Donnie" Leo said

"It's not your fault, so stop apologizing for something you didn't do it's weird, you didn't do anything I shouldn't have left without leaving a note or something, It was my own fault for reading that stupid journal and getting myself worked up like this"

"Ya know Donnie if this little dissapearin' act you've doin' lately become a habit I'm gonna pound ya head in until you get the idea we care about ya"

"I know, sometimes I just feel like the only way to get away and not be in the lair or somewhere familiar is just go out and find someplace you know it's same from everything and everyone"

"You know Donnie if you need anyone to talk to you can always talk to one of us or sensei for that matter we won't judge you" Leo proposed not knowing his younger brother was ever having these kind of feelings and he would make sure he knew it too.

He wanted Donnie to know that they cared about him, not wanting to go back to where he was a few months ago when he first told them about the future he was sent to by the Ultimate Draco. He knew his brother always had in his feelings and everything else for that matter like injuries or illnesses because he never wanted to be a burden to his family even though he took care of them when they needed something or was injured. That's why he built the machines he did to make them all happy and proud. But they didn't need all that to make them proud he just had to be himself and nothing else and if took them a while to make their brother feel needed then so be it.

After a few minutes it seemed like all of them had calmed down. They broke form the brotherly hug and smiled.

"So who's up for something to eat I'm starving" Mikey exclaimed

"You're always hungry Mikey, it's a wonder we even have food left in the lair on a daily basis" Raph pointed out

"Well I have to save some for you guys too I can't be selfish. You coming Donnie" he asked when he saw that his purple masked brother was not following him

"No thanks I think I'm just going to go to bed"

"Nope your coming with us, I know you haven't had anything to eat all day and I know you skipped out something to eat last night so you are eating whether you like it or not." Raph said picking up is immediate younger brother and carrying him into the kitchen

Even though Donnie hated being picked up and forced to eat, he knew now that his family was always there for him

* * *

**A/N: God I need some friends. The next will just be an epilogue or maybe another full chapter but only that chapter is left and In Time will be no more**


End file.
